


His Servant

by CantStopTheSin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Confessions, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I had to look up half of these words, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, dont really know how to use ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantStopTheSin/pseuds/CantStopTheSin
Summary: George lives a simple life as a servant in a castle.  He is clueless when it comes to Dream's attempts to court him. Will George finally give in to what Dream wants?Also on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/260218739-his-servant-dnf
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Unexpected Guest

Hellooo what's up! Yup this is a dreamnotfound fanfic. I'm gonna try to keep this sort of a castle au. I might not finish this cause I have trouble focusing and staying motivated so sorry in advance. ENJOY!!!!  
—Sinner  
· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

George woke up to a bright ray of sun shining into his face. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, the night before had been simply exhausting. King Eret had arranged an extravagant feast to celebrate the kingdom’s 300th year anniversary. The servants worked hard day and night preparing for the great event. His back and legs still ached from scrubbing the marble floors. 

The golden sun was just peeking over the horizon, morning mist in the air, and yet the day had already begun. George groaned, pulling the thin cotton sheets over his eyes. He desperately needed a few more hours of sleep and maybe a couple of days off. However if he didn’t show up to the servant meeting on time he would be penalized, or worse, left jobless. George had already missed countless meetings, which took place weekly to assign servants tasks throughout the week. It was a miracle how he had gotten away with his profound laziness. 

With a deep sigh, George pushed himself up from the lumpy hay make-shift mattress. He was lucky enough to have his own space in the barn attic instead of the stuffy servant quarters. It was quite dusty and cluttered but at least it was a good distance away from all the castle commotion. 

George yawned and stretched his arms and shoulders. His back gave a loud satisfying crack as he arched it. He ruffled his wavy brown hair which dislodged many loose straws of hay. He should probably get a haircut soon if he could somehow manage to get a hold of a pair of scissors. Maybe he should keep it a little long, well, not too long. 

He reached over to a small chest by his bed where he kept most of his belongings, which wasn’t a lot. There were a few books he never returned to the library, a small pile of spending money, and a few other trinkets. He did not own much from his family nor did he know them at all. He was told that he had been given to the castle staff when he was merely a baby. George didn’t dwell much on that because the castle staff treated him just like family. He enjoyed working in the castle and was thankful that he had food, cloth on his back, and people who loved him. 

George picked up a small pocket watch from the tangled pile of items. The metal was cold to the touch as he pried open the golden lid. He had found it discarded under the table in the Great Hall the previous night, and he had quietly slipped it in his uniform. Lost items in the castle rarely made it back to the original owner, and George happened to have an interest in collecting trinkets. He would scavenge the grounds for any lost scraps, sell most for pocket money and keep any useful items to himself. George was happy to come across a pocket watch since he had a great amount of trouble keeping track of time.

Squinting his eyes, the watch read half-past five which meant he had exactly an hour to prepare for the week’s meeting. Maybe he would even show up early for once. With one last stretch, George tossed off his sheets and brushed the hay off his night clothes. He creaked open the small wooden window at the end of his bed and peaked outside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright morning light. He took a deep breath of the cool autumn air that swept gently into the dark attic. Craning his neck, he saw that Callahan had already woken up and was tending to the horses. 

“Good morning Callahan!” George yelled. He waved his arm wildly in the air to catch his attention. He watched as Callahan’s head whipped around searching for the source of his voice. Finally, his eyes found George’s window and gave him a small wave. Callahan didn’t talk much and usually kept to himself near the stables. But he was always kind to George and helped him whenever needed. 

The floorboards creaked as George stumbled sleepily towards a pail of fresh rainwater by his dresser. Cupping his hands, he splashed the freezing cold water in his face. The tiredness drained from his body as the initial shock settled in. He tugged off his nightclothes and wiped himself down with a wet rag. His teeth chattered as the water was freezing, but he couldn’t risk walking in smelling like a pig. 

Now fully awakened, George picked up his uniform and began getting dressed for the day. He pulled on a simple white, button-up shirt and a pair of black trousers. They were a little wrinkly and smelled strongly of hay but they will suffice. He ran a hand through his hair a few more times, attempting to lay his messy hair down flat. Satisfied with himself, George dusted off his shirt and slipped on his black boots.

He climbed down the attic ladder, and shivered from the cold. He thought about going back for his coat but he was certain he would forget to bring it back by the end of the day. George picked his way carefully around the many barrels of animal feed in the barn. He felt something rubbing against his leg followed by a soft meow. 

“Hey kitty.” George cooed, as he squatted down to pet its furry gray head. The cat bumped its head against his knee and purred loudly. He giggled softly and nuzzled his face against the cat’s side.

“Are you hungry?” He stroked the cat from head to tail. It perked up its ears at the word and began meowing loudly. 

“Oh, you’re really hungry aren’t you,” George chuckled, “You act like you haven’t been fed in ages.” 

He rummaged around the barn looking for cat food, nearly tripping over the feline that was circling his legs. 

At last, he found a large sack with cat food with the help of the hungry kitten and scooped some into a small dish. After he poured some water into another dish, he placed it next to the food which was disappearing very fast. 

“See you later kitty.” 

George gave the kitten a few more scratches behind the ear and proceeded towards the exit. With a grunt, he heaved open the rotting wooden door and stumbled outside. His eyes were immediately blinded by the morning rays of light. 

As his eyes adjusted a familiar tall figure was standing right outside the doors, fist ready to knock.


	2. Strange Behavior

George’s first reaction was to panic. He stood there frozen in shock, heart sinking deeper into his chest. His memory flashed back to the many days he slept late into the afternoon instead of showing up on duty.

A million thoughts and possibilities ran through his mind as he stared at the man, mouth agape. What was he doing here? Did something happen? If they were finally doing something regarding his absence and sent him to remove George from the castle grounds, his life might as well ended right then and there.

“I-I can explain sir!” He stammered, “you see, I was-“

“It’s alright George, calm down.” Sir Dream said with a hint of laughter. “I came looking for cat food.”

George glanced at him cautiously, afraid to meet his sparkling green eyes. He noticed that no one was with him, nor did he have his signature axe equipped which was a good sign. George released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Hopefully, this won’t be too bad. He made a mental note to always show up on time in case that situation ever truly occurs. Wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers, George managed to quickly compose himself mentally and physically in front of one of the kingdom’s strongest knights.

Stand straight.

Hands by your sides.

Feet together.

Head down.

Do not make eye contact.

“Yes, of course, Sir Dream.” George muttered hastily.“I will be right back.”

The door was left slightly ajar behind him while he got to work hoisting the sacks of cat food off the shelf. It took several more deep breaths before he could think clearly. He thought it was quite odd that Sir Dream had not sent a servant to run errands for him. The castle was well staffed and there were many people working on different shifts. There was no reason for him to come all the way down to the barn this early in the morning.

In his opinion, lords and knights were lazy and enjoyed leisure time while servants ran around doing everything for them. George scoffed softly under his breath and hoisted the heavy sack onto his shoulder. Staggering under the weight, he carefully made his way towards the door. His puny arms and legs were definitely not made for manual labor.

George heard a soft meow near his feet mid-step. His kitten, now energized with cat food, began pawing at his trousers.

“Not now!” He whispered through clenched teeth. He nudged the animal with his foot while barely keeping balance. The kitten persisted and began climbing up his pants, meowing loudly. “Stop it!”

“Is something wrong?”

Startled, George managed to save himself from falling by leaning on a nearby barrel. The door creaked open wider as the taller man stepped into the barn. His cat caught sight of the new playmate and to his relief, detached himself from George’s trousers. It bounded towards the new person and began to paw at his legs. George took the chance to put the sack down and steady himself against the barrel.

“Is this your cat?” Sir Dream scooped the gray kitten into his arms.

“Um, y-yes.”

“What’s its name?”

“Uh-I haven’t decided,” George said quietly, feeling very uncomfortable. He was unsure of what the man wanted from him. People of different statuses never mingled or held friendly conversations. Not to mention, it was Sir Dream himself. Surely he had much more important things to attend to. “Would you like me to help you bring this back Sir?” He asked a little too loudly.

He felt the other male’s heavy gaze, and for a moment he said nothing. George wondered if he said or did something wrong. He mustered up the courage to glance at him for a split second. Sir Dream stared through him, a slight frown upon his lips.

“Sir?”

“Ah—yes, you may accompany me of course.” He snapped out of his trance and gently released the cat from his arms. With two long strides, he reached the barn doors and held it open with one arm. George rushed to catch up, not thinking much of the odd encounter. Both of them had awakened much early to be themselves, he assumed. He tucked the sack of cat food under his arm and hurried after the dirty-blonde man.

He kept his head and eyes down, walking a few feet’s distance behind the knight. If he remembered his training correctly, this was what a typical servant was supposed to act. He felt a tad bit nervous, since he rarely came this close to someone of such high class before. George usually helped around in the kitchens and cleaned the halls. Very occasionally was he ordered to accompany someone, and this all felt very foreign to him. He made a note to not embarrass himself any more than he already had.

Speaking of embarrassment, George had been absentmindedly following Sir Dream, so deep in his thoughts, that he nearly collided with his back.

“Good to see you too Sapnap.” Sir Dream said as he patted the shoulder of a dark-haired male.

“I see you have someone with you.” Sir Sapnap tilted his chin towards George, the corner of his lip curled into a smirk.

George looked at him bewildered. What did he mean by that?

Sir Dream chucked and shook his head. “Where are you heading to in this fine morning?”

“I need a word with the librarian.”

His mind wandered off as they continued to speak. They stood near the edge of the courtyard which was slowly starting to stir in the morning mist. In about an hour or so it would be bustling with life. A couple of servants bowed their heads respectfully as they passed by the two men deep in conversation. He wondered what pastries the kitchen had prepared for the day. His stomach rumbled hungrily at the thought. Maybe there would be his favorite strawberry muffins or those chocolate croissants.

“George?”

“Huh?” He said stupidly. George cringed at his own unprofessionalism as he snapped back to reality. He didn’t realize that the two had finished talking and were now waiting for his response. Sir Dream looked at him, amused. “I mean—yes sir?” The boy corrected himself and stood up straighter.

“Take that up to my chambers.” Sir Dream waved at the sack of cat food George had tucked under his arm. “I have business to attend to with Sapnap.”

George nodded briskly and bowed his head at the two knights before whisking away towards the castle gates. He better deliver it quickly, maybe after a quick visit to the kitchen. He did not notice the pair of green eyes that followed his disappearing figure.


End file.
